Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time
by Gemstone Gal
Summary: Tsukiko Moon was once an ordinary human girl...until she becomes an Eevee gijinka. When that happens, Petal, a Chikorita and the daughter of the partner of the PMD1 heroine, tries to work up the courage to join Wigglytuff's Guild. Shadow, the son of the heroine and the Absol from PMD1, wonders why his parents decided to become a team. Unknown to them, their fates are entwined.
1. Fates Entwined

**Me: YAY! I finally typed the first chapter of this story! I've had an inspiration for this story for a few days, and I finally finished the first chapter. I know, not a very original name, and it has Gijinkas so I can screw egg groups. XD**

**Petal: And how come the main character isn't a Piplup like you were? **

**Tsukiko: Cause she loves Eevees, even though Piplup are awesome.**

**Shadow: Valid excuse.**

**Me: I don't own pokemon. **

**Tsukiko: Enjoy~! **

* * *

Chapter 1 - Fates Entwined

A Chikorita was standing in front of what looked like a tent with a Wigglytuff design.

"No! I refuse to be paralyzed any longer!" She said. She took a step forward.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" A voice called. "Whose footprint is this? Whose footprint is this?"

"HOLY-" She stepped off, running away. She ran all the way to a beach that was nearby and sighed. "That was my 14th try. And my 14th failure." She stomped her foot on the ground in anger at her failure.

BLOP

"Wha- Since when did sand ma-" She looked down and saw an Eevee's head. She quickly took her foot off and looked at the girl. She had shoulder length brown hair, like most eevees.

"Karasu, I'm up..." The girl groaned. When she looked up she blinked. "You're not any of my siblings. Who are you?"

"Me? I'm a normal 12 year old Chikorita. But my name's Petal." The Chikorita said.

"I was a normal 12 year old girl named Tsukiko...until I became a humanized Eevee." The eevee said. Her voice was lower than most girls' and could pass off as a boys' without her even trying. "WAIT WHAT? HOW THE HELL AM I AN EEVEE? AND A HUMANIZED ONE AT THAT!"

"Uh...a human? Are you serious?" Petal asked, her eyes wide. Tsukiko nodded. Petal remembered that her mom, who was in Team Star, the team that saved the world and the leader used to be a human. The human turned into a Skitty, and her name was Cherry. Cherry and an Absol they had met during their journey to save the world, named Midnight, had fallen in love and they had a son named Shadow, whom Petal was acquaintanced with. Okay, maybe they had journeyed out a few times, but that was it. Oh yeah, and her mom's name was Rosemary.

"Wait a second...does this mean I can't dress like a boy?" Tsukiko groaned. "And I've spent so much of my life pretending to be a boy." Tsukiko had a short brown blazer with a tan shirt under, a brown skirt with brown shorts under, tan leg warmers and brown sneakers. Petal looked around. There was a bag which looked pretty worn out, and a hoodie.

"Here, wear this hoodie and put that skirt inside the bag." Petal said. Tsukiko smiled.

"Thanks! Oh yeah, and call me Haruto from now on!" Tsukiko said, now looking more like a boy than a girl.

"H-Haruto? Okay." Petal said. "Hey...can I tell you something?"

"Sure!" Tsukiko said, smiling. "What's up?" Petal took out her Relic Fragment.

"This is my Relic Fragment. It's my treasure and good luck charm." Petal said. "But lately, I haven't been having that much good luck at all..." She sighed. Tsukiko pitied Petal, because she seemed like such a nice person.

SWOOP

The Relic Fragment was stolen right out of Petal's hands.

"What the heck was that?" Tsukiko shouted. In front of them was a Koffing and a Zubat. They had stolen the Relic Fragment. The two of them ran into a cave, laughing.

"M-my Relic Fragment..." Petal looked depressed.

"Don't be sad! Let's go get it!" Tsukiko said.

"Whaa- Are you sure?" Petal asked, surprised.

"Totally! You found me on this beach, so I want to repay my debt." Tsukiko said.

"Alright then. Let's go." Petal said, as the two walked into the cave.

* * *

Soon the two of them were close to the bottom.

"Ow!" Petal said, as she bumped into someone. She was surprised when she looked up. "Eh? Shadow! Out of all Pokemon, I bump into you!"

"Do you...know each other?" Tsukiko asked, confused.

"Haruto, this is Shadow, I guess you could say he was a childhood friend." Petal said, "Shadow, this is Haruto, he's not from around here and he's helping me get my treasure back after a Koffing and Zubat stole it." Shadow and Tsukiko shook hands.

"Nice ta meet ya!" Tsukiko said.

"Same." Shadow said.

"Now, let's get going." Tsukiko said, looking around. "They're close."

"Eh? How do you know?" Petal asked.

"...Gut feeling?" Tsukiko suggested. It was really unexplainable. Petal facepalmed.

"Let's just ke-" Petal stopped when she saw a Koffing and Zubat talking. _'How in the name of Arceus did Tsukiko know this?!'_

"Told ya." Tsukiko whispered. "I'm going to ambush them." Before anyone could stop her, she tackled the Koffing, making it bump into the Zubat.

"What the heck?" the Zubat asked. Tsukiko grinned. Then the Koffing got up and both the Zubat and Koffing struck her at the same time, knocking her back.

"Ts- Haruto!" Petal yelled. She ran up to Tsukiko.

"Sh...I'm pretending that I fainted." Tsukiko whispered. Petal nodded, but the Koffing and Zubat didn't see.

"Give me back my personal treasure!" Petal shouted.

"Treasure, you say?" Zubat asked.

"It might be more than we hoped for, I'd say." Koffing said. "We should sell it. Who knows? It might get a good price. Whoa-ho-ho! All the more reason not to give it back!"

"W-what?" Petal looked shocked.

"If you want it back that badly... come and get it, heh-he-he" Zubat said.

"I'm joining the battle." Shadow said.

"Crap, three against two!" Koffing said.

"Don't worry, they're too chicken to actually be able to hurt u-" ZUbat was cut off by Petal ramming into him.

"Give me my Relic Fragment!" Petal shouted. Tsukiko and Shadow watched as Petal beat both of them.

"Owowowow..." Koffing said.

"Ugh...We got roughed up..." Zubat said.

"Damn it, how'd we get beat up by that wimp?" Koffing asked.

"Bah! Here you go, take it!" Zubat threw the Relic Fragment to Petal.

"Don't think you're so awesome. Your victory was just a fluke." Koffing said.

"Yeah, you remember that!" Zubat exclaimed. Then the two poison types hightailed it outta there.

"My Relic Fragment!" Petal said, picking it up. "I'm so glad that I got it back...thanks to both of you for helping me!"

"I did nothing." Shadow said.

"All I did was help you get down here. You beat them up by yourself." Tsukiko said. Then the three of them walked out of the cave.

"Thanks for your help, seriously!" Petal said.

'_I only helped because I was repaying a debt...' _Tsukiko thought. _'But it is nice to be appreciated!'_

"You see, my dream is to be part of an exploration team but...I tried for the 14th time this week and I chickened out...again." Petal said.

"Then I'll go with you." Tsukiko said. "I mean, I've lost my memory except some names, and I don't even know how I became a pokemon."

"...what..." Shadow said, looking at the two of them.

"Uh...about that... you see...Tsuk- I mean Haruto, is actually a human." Petal said.

"You almost said another name." Shadow said.

"Cause originally I'm a girl. I just crossdress." Tsukiko said. "And my real name is Tsukiko."

"Hey, Shadow, you should join our team!" Petal said.

"Uh...okay." Shadow said.

"Okay! Let's go form our team!" Petal said.

And this was the beginning of a team that would be known to all Pokemon Rescue Teams.

The team of a shy Chikorita, an Eevee that lost her memory, and an Absol that wonders why his parents were part of a rescue team.

* * *

**Me: :3 So, whaddya think?**

**Tsukiko: I hope y'all enjoyed, and have a good Thanksgiving!**

**Me: Oh yeah, and for those of you that read/have read Pokemon Specials manga, it's Green's birthday today! :3**

**Petal: And that is why she's writing a one-shot for his birthday. But she might not. XD**


	2. Team Fate!

**Me: Okay, chapter 2 is here~!**

**Tsukiko: You sure were fast with this chapter.**

**Me: Of course I was! I have a passion for this game~**

**A Random Human - Aww, I wish you were in America to celebrate it too~ :3**

**malory79080 - :3 Thank you~ **

**Shadow: On to the story.**

**Petal: No, not yet. We haven't done the disclaimer yet.**

**Me: I NOMINATE SHADOW!**

**Tsukiko: I SECOND THAT!**

**Petal: WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?**

**Me: I DUNNO! B)**

**Shadow: -.-' Gemstone Gal doesn't own Pokemon. **

**Me: Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Team Fate

Petal was nervous as she, Tsukiko and Shadow were in front of Wigglytuff's guild.

'_No! You can't chicken out now! You have Tsukiko and Shadow with you! You can do this!' _Petal thought. She stepped onto the grate.

"POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED!" The voice that Petal had heard earlier echoed through the grate. "The Footprint is Chikorita's! The Footprint is Chikorita's!" Petal sighed in relief as she found that she wasn't nervous anymore. She stepped forward, and then Shadow stepped onto the grate.

"POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED! The Footprint is Absol's! The Footprint is Absol's!" The voice said again. "Step off and let the third pokemon step on it!" Shadow stepped forward and off the grate, while Tsukiko stepped onto it.

"POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED! The Footprint is... The Footprint is...um..." The voice said.

"What's the matter?! Sentry! Sentry?!" Another voice yelled. "What's wrong Sentry Digger?"

"Um... um...the Footprint is... Maybe Eevee's! Maybe Eevee's!" Digger replied to the voice.

"What?! MAYBE?" The other voice roared.

"Well...it's not a footprint you see around here!" Digger said.

"UGH! That's just crummy!" The other voice replied. "Checking the footprints of other pokemon, that's your job, ISN'T IT, Digger?"

"Yes but...I don't know! I don't know!" Digger said.

"...Are they arguing..?" Shadow asked.

"Sorry to make you WAIT!" The other voice shouted. "Well it's TRUE that you don't see Eevees around this part, but you don't SEEM to be bad... Okay, good enough! ENTER!" The giant iron bar doors opened, and the trio stepped inside.

"Cool! There's a hatch that leads down!" Tsukiko said, pointing to a ladder that was smack in the room. The three of them climbed down.

"Wow!" Petal said, looking at the exploration teams that were inside the guild.

"Excuse me!" A voice said. The trio looked to see a Chatot. "It was you three who just came in, right?"

"Yeah..." Shadow said.

"I'm Chatter! I'm the Pokemon in the know around these parts! I am the Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right hand man." The Chatot said. "Now, shoo! Leave the premises! We have no time for salespeople or silly surveys! Off you go, if you please!"

"No, no! That's not why we're here!" Petal said, slightly panicking. "We want to form an exploration team! That's why we came!"

"Wh-what? An Exploration team?" Chatter asked. "It's rare to see a kid want to be an apprentice at the guild like this...Especially given how hard our training is."

"Uh...is training here really hard?" Tsukiko asked, cocking her head.

"What? Well, no, no, no! It's not true in the slightest!" Chatter said. "Our training program for exploration teams is as easy as can be! Well, well, well. I wish you had told be from the beginning that you wanted to be an exploration team!" He then laughed nervously.

"His attitude suddenly changed...didn't it?" Petal whispered. Tsukiko and Shadow nodded.

"Okay! Let's get your team signed up! Follow me!" Chatter said. He started to climb down yet another ladder. Tsukiko, Petal, and Shadow climbed down.

"Team registration is this way!" Chatter said, leading them to a room. "This is the Guildmaster's room. We must be careful of what we say. I'll let you in." He opened the door. And they stepped inside. A Wigglytuff was sitting with his back to them.

"Guildmaster, I present to you three pokemon who want to form an Exploration team!" Chatter said. The Guildmaster didn't move. "Guildmaster? Uh...Guildmaster?" He turned around.

"Hiya! I'm William! But most people call me Will!" The Wigglytuff said in a cheerful tone. "You want to form an Exploration Team? Then let's go for it! First you need a team name!"

"A team name...uh..." Petal said. After a long silence, she said, "What do you think Haruto?"

"What about Team Fate?" Tsukiko suggested. "Corny, I know."

"It's pretty good, though." Shadow said. "Even though it's pretty corny."

"Then we're Team Fate!" Petal said.

"You're registered now~!" Will said. "YOOMTAH!" An Exploration kit appeared. Out of thin air. Tsukiko, Petal and Shadow were all thinking something along the lines of the same thing.

'_Where did that come from?' _Petal thought.

'_That thing...came out of nowhere.' _Tsukiko thought. _'How the fuck did he do that?'_

'_That's just plain weird. Where did it come from?' _Shadow thought.

"And Exploration Team kit?" Tsukiko asked.

"Yes! It's what every exploration team needs! Quick, open it up!" Will said. Tsukiko opened the kit. Inside was an Explorer Badge, a Wonder Map, and a Treasure bag. "That's your Explorer Badge, which proves you're an Exploration Team. That's your Wonder Map, which is a wonder of convenience. Lastly, there's a treasure bag~! Look inside of it~" Inside the bag was a Joy Ribbon and a Pink Bow.

"Alright! Let's do our best guys!" Tsukiko said.

* * *

Chatter lead them to a room that had two beds.

"This is your room." Chatter said.

"...There's only two beds." Petal pointed out.

"Don't worry about me!" Tsukiko said. "Haruki and me always slept on the ground when we went to the forest!"

"Haruki..?" Petal and Shadow echoed.

"One of my older brothers. He's a year older than me." Tsukiko said.

"Goodie! We're all set! Your training starts tomorrow, so rise early and live up to our code~!" Chatter said. "Don't sleep late tonight. Get to bed early today! That is all." Then he left.

"Uh...I'm a night person..." Tsukiko said.

"Sucks for you." Shadow said.

"Ah, shuddup." Tsukiko grumbled. Petal giggled.

At night, Tsukiko was on the windowsill, looking at the moon that was shining brightly.

'_That's my namesake up there.' _Tsukiko thought. _'The name 'Tsukiko' means 'Moon Child', while Haruki's means 'Shining Sun'. Wonder why our parents named us that. And Haruto means 'Sun Flying', which I wanted to match with Haruki's.'_

"Tsukiko? You still awake?" Petal whispered. The Eevee nodded. "My heart's been aching over everything that's happened today, like us in an exploration team."

"Yeah...mine too." Tsukiko said.

"I thought Will would be scary, but he turned out to be the opposite." Petal whispered. "I can't wait for tomorrow! Anyways, we should get some sleep. Good night, Tsukiko."

"Night Petal." Tsukiko whispered. She watched Petal fall asleep then she herself fell asleep...but not before catching a glimpse of a figure outside.

* * *

**Me: Hope you liked it~**

**Petal: Review please!**

**Tsukiko: ...Of course I have to sleep on the windowsill.**

**Me: Hey, it makes you seem cool.**

**Shadow: No, not really.**

**Me: Stop being such a downer!**

**Shadow: I can't help it. You did, after all, create me.**

**Me: 1, that sounds so wrong, and 2, I don't give a shiitake mushroom!**

**Petal: Nice save. Anyways, hope it was good enough for all you people out there~**


	3. First Job!

**Me: I could've dragged this chapter out a bit longer, but I thought you guys had waited long enough.**

**Tsukiko: You think?**

**Me: Yes, I do think. XD**

**Shadow: *Facepalm* Baka**

**Me: I AM NO IDIOT!**

**A Random Human - XD MUSHROOMS! **

**malory79080 - :3 William was the first name that came to mind for Wigglytuff. **

**Galefire - Nope, never watched Ouran Highschool Host Club. And yes, reviews are fun to type/write. XD**

**Leodasdragon - asdfghjkl;' WHAT. That's weird. You're Eevee and your partner is Chikorita. Like Tsukiko and Petal. ._. AWKWARD! **

**Me: I don't own pokemon, if I did, there'd be a new main character in the anime because Ash is getting old. -.-'**

**Petal: Enjoy~!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - First Job!

"HEY! HEY THERE!" A loud voice shouted. "RISE AND SHINE!"

"Ugh..." Tsukiko said, still drowsy. "It's so early..." _'And you're freaking LOUD!' _She opened her eyes.

"M-my ears..." Petal said, as fake tears streamed down her face.

"C'MON! SNAP OUT OF IT!" The voice shouted.

"OKAY OKAY!" Tsukiko snapped, waaaay louder than the voice. "WE'RE UP! GEEZ! And who are you?"

"I'm Tristan! I'm a fellow apprentice." He said. When the trio got a better look at him, they saw that he was a Loudred.

'_Such a fitting name.' _Shadow thought, grumpy. _'It means loud one.'_

"If you're late for our morning briefing, you'll be sorry!" Tristan said. "Guildmaster Will has a bad temper..." He shuddered. "I don't even want to think about it. You know what? I'm not getting in trouble because of you newbies! SO HURRY UP!" Then he left. Tsukiko made sure her hoodie was covering her hair.

"Ugh, my ears are ringing..." Shadow said.

"What did he say? Something about ge- OH SNAP!" Petal shouted.

"Let's go!" Tsukiko said, getting everything she needed. She recalled her dream. It was about her siblings and one memory of each of them. For Karasu, or Raven, it was cooking, for Kai, it was surfing, and for Haruki, it was wandering in the forest.

"Oh crud, we totally over slept!" Petal said. The three of them rushed out. When Tristan saw them, he began shouting again.

"You're LATE rookies!" He shouted.

"Hush!" Chatter said. "Your voice is ridiculously loud!"

"Humph." Tristan sweatdropped. Chatter looked around.

"Everyone seems to be here." Chatter said. Then in a singsong voice he said, "Guildmaster, the guild is in full attendance~!" Will came out of his room. He was asleep, but looked awake. He said a few words of gibberish.

"Thank you for...your words of wisdom." Chatter said. "Finally, let's do our morning cheers! All together, now!"

"A ONE, A TWO...A ONE-TWO-THREE! ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" Everyone shouted the cheer.

"Alright. Now get to work!" Chatter said, in a nice tone. Everyone scattered for work, except the trio. "You three follow me." Tsukiko, Petal and Shadow looked at each other, but followed him nonetheless.

* * *

"This is the bulletin board. You three are beginners. You all know why this is here, right?" Chatter asked.

"Yup! Because some pokemon need help, while others are for bad guys, due to the flow of time getting a bit messed up, so thats why a lot of bad pokemon are appearing." Petal answered.

'_The flow of time is messed up?' _Tsukiko thought.

"Exactly. Time going out of whack is why many bad pokemon have appeared." Chatter said. "There has also been an outbreak of...mystery dungeons."

'_A mystery dungeon?' _Tsukiko thought.

"Haruto, a mystery dungeon is something that changes every time you go into one. Like how we got my relic fragment back, we went through a mystery dungeon." Petal said. "If you faint in one, you lose half of your money. And you lose half or more of your items... Lastly, you get kicked right out."

"Well, you're quite informed, aren't you?" Chatter asked. "Anyways, here's a job for you!"

"'Hello, my name is Spoink! An outlaw has run off with my most prized possession, my pearl! That pearl is life itself...to me!'" Shadow read aloud. "'I just can't seem to settle down if that pearl isn't in it's rightful place on top of my head! But I heard my pearl has been sighted! It's said to be on a bluff, but it's a dangerous and rocky bluff. Oh friendly readers, would you be so kind to get my pearl? From Spoink'"

"Well, sounds interesting." Petal said.

"I agree." Tsukiko said. "I guess we'll have to go to the bluff and find Spoink's pearl."

* * *

"Oh god, are we there yet?" Tsukiko asked for about the hundredth time.

"No." Shadow said. Petal and Tsukiko groaned.

"At this rate we'll be goners before we reach the bluff!" Petal exclaimed. The road to the bluff was very steep and rocky.

"How are you not fazed?" Tsukiko asked Shadow.

"Cause I'm not." Shadow said. Tsukiko and Petal sweatdropped.

"Geez, how did mom put up with all this? I mean, I get that she was in a rescue team, but still!" Petal whined.

"My parents had to deal with it, too." Shadow said, shrugging.

Tsukiko sighed, but then felt something weird. It felt like a sudden surge of energy. Her moon colored eyes had bright electric yellow rings inside them. She started feeling an urge to run. As she resisted the urge, small sparks appeared from her as she walked, and bounced on the ground a bit before it disappeared. She hadn't noticed, and neither had the other two...yet. Soon enough, sparks started to dance around her arms.

"Uh...Tsukiko..." Petal started. "There are sparks around you." Tsukiko checked. She was right.

"How in the world did this happen?" Tsukiko was obviously confused. The rings in her eyes became slightly bigger as the urge grew. She then couldn't hold it in any longer, and started running as fast as a Jolteon with max speed with an energy drink, which always made Jolteon the fastest pokemon in the world. As the urge went away, so did the rings in her eyes.

"What was that?" Shadow asked.

"I dunno, but I can tell that something like this is going to happen again." Tsukiko said, out of breathe.

"That was also pretty cool!" Petal said.

"Oh look, we're at the bluff." Shadow said. "You guys ready?"

"That's my line!" Tsukiko grinned.

"Let's go already!" Petal said, the excitement growing inside of her. The trio stepped into the mystery dungeon.

* * *

**Me: Welp, there's the end~!**

**Petal: For the last two chapters, you forgot a fun fact and question.**

**Me: I did..? *Checks* OH MY GOSH I DID!**

**FUN FACT: Whatever holidays you celebrate in December, authoress wishes you a good one~! (Tsukiko: Sounds like you're celebrating birthdays.)**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Anyone else hate shopping?**

**Me: Asking that question ****because**** I'm going Christmas shopping today. DX**

**Tsukiko: Well, you better put your wishlist up soon.**

**Me: Yes mom.**

**Tsukiko: HEY!**

**Shadow: Bye, see you next chapter.**


End file.
